fanfictheluckyonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gives You Hell
}} Gives You Hell en español Que Sea Tu Infierno, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece originalmente al grupo The All-American Rejects. Es interpretada por Evan. Contexto de la Canción: Después de las confesiones hechas por Alex, Evan no puede evitar sentirse resentido; en modo de venganza lo visita en su nueva escuela junto con algunos miembros de New Divide, para quedar a mano con la canción que el les había dedicado antes. (Thank You). Letra de la Canción: Evan: I wake up every evening With a big smile on my face And it never feels out of place And you’re still probably working At a 9 to 5 pace I wonder how bad that tastes When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell Now where’s your picket fence, love? And where’s that shiny car? Did it ever get you far? You never seem so tense, love I never seen you fall so hard Do you know where you are? And truth be told I miss you (New Divide: Be told I miss you...) And truth be told I'm lying (New Divide: Ooooh!) Evan con (New Divide): When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that’s worth the damn and treats you well (Treats you well) Then he’s a fool you’re just as well Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell Evan (New Divide): Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself Yeah, where did it all go wrong? But the list goes on and on (And the truth) And truth be told I miss you (Be told I miss you) And truth be told I'm lying Evan con (New Divide): When you see my face hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well (Treats you well) Then he’s a fool you’re just as well Hope it gives you hell Evan con New Divide de fondo: Now you’ll never see What you’ve done to me You can take back your memories They’re no good to me And here’s all your lies You can look me in the eyes With the sad, sad look That you wear so well New Divide: When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that’s worth the damn and treats you well (Treats you well) Then he’s a fool you’re just as well Hope it gives you hell Evan con (New Divide): When you see my face Hope it gives you hell I hope it gives you hell (Hope it gives you hell) When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell (Hope it gives you hell) When you hear this song And you sing along well you’ll never tell (You’ll never tell) Then you’re the fool I’ve just as well Hope it gives you hell (Gives you hell) When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell (Give you hell) You can sing along I hope that he will treat you... Evan: ...Well Vídeo: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo What Ever Happened to Alex Grace Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Evan